O Complexo de Bronze
by Lovely Strange
Summary: Quatro garotos são escolhidos para fazer parte de um estranho time cujos objetivos estão longe de estarem claros. (Capítulo 2!)
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Os saints não me pertencem. Estou apenas pegando-os emprestados para diversão sem intenção de lucro. Mas o Shun não tenho muita intenção de devolver... :P

-

O Complexo de Bronze

Lovely Strange

Capítulo 1

-

A reunião já durava cerca de quatro horas e ninguém tinha chegado a um consenso. Saori Kido apertou os olhos disfarçadamente, em seguida olhou em volta tentando ver os rostos dos dois homens sentados do outro lado da mesa. Foi inútil. A sala estava escura demais e ela desconfiava que o motivo disso fosse justamente mantê-la afastada dos outros dois sócios da Fundação Kido. Suspirou e começou mais a uma vez a observar as fotografias de quatro garotos em uniformes de colégio espalhadas pela mesa. Eram muito diferentes uns dos outros, dois deles nem mesmo eram japoneses, mas o que mais a perturbava era que pareciam jovens demais para o que estava sendo sugerido.

- Senhorita Kido, eles são perfeitos – disse um dos homens, Julian Solo, com impaciência.

Apesar de não poder ver o rosto dele, podia sentir os olhos que investigavam sua própria silhueta, esperando ver algum sinal de que ela mudaria de idéia. Saori não estava gostando nada daquilo. Gostaria de ter tido mais alguns dias para pensar, mas segundo eles, tempo era o que não tinham. Precisava tomar uma decisão antes dos três saírem daquela sala e seus argumentos não estavam surtindo nenhum efeito.

- Eles são apenas garotos. – disse sem deixar transparecer na voz o quanto aquele projeto a perturbava. – Olhe para essas fotografias, estão no colégio, rindo e participando de atividades como qualquer garoto normal.

A foto que estava no meio mostrava um rapaz louro, segurando uma bola de basquete e acenando para alguém do outro lado com um grande sorriso do rosto, aparentemente sem fazer a menor idéia que estava sendo fotografado.

- Como vocês podem garantir que eles estão aptos para o grupo especial que estão sugerindo? Que não vão acabar morrendo na primeira missão?

Julian resmungou qualquer coisa, mas antes que pudesse responder, o outro homem, Shion Maeda, adiantou-se falando com a mesmo tranqüilidade com a qual cumprimentou todos ao chegar.

- A senhorita está ciente dos testes que fizemos sem que eles soubessem. Se há quatro garotos com capacidade para participar do projeto, são esses que está vendo agora. – fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: - Quanto a idade, devo mencionar que a senhorita é mais jovem do que a maioria deles e está aqui, opinando sobre seus destinos.

Saori não tinha como discordar daquilo. Shion sabia muito bem dirigir seus argumentos de modo a deixá-la sem ação. Olhou mais uma vez para as fotografias, sentindo-se responsável por aqueles garotos. Não tinha mais nada a dizer, só lhe restava confiar nos resultados dos testes e esperar que ficasse tudo bem.

- Muito bem, não vou interferir no que pretendem fazer, só peço que me deixem realizar a aproximação e acompanhar o desenvolvimento do grupo de perto como combinamos no início.

Shion balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto Julian suspirou satisfeito por finalmente terem dado o assunto por encerrado.

- Como a senhorita desejar.

& - & - &

Ikki Amamiya estava sentado na arquibancada do ginásio do colégio. O vento forte de final de tarde provocava um incrível efeito nos cabelos rebeldes do rapaz que não passava despercebido pelas garotas da torcida que ensaiavam no canto do grande espaço aberto. Elas riam baixo e lançavam olhares que passavam despercebidos por ele. Para Ikki, a única coisa que importava era terminar aquele último ano de escola e conquistar sua liberdade de uma vez por todas. Nem todos sabiam, mas aquele que era conhecido como um rebelde que fazia o que queria na verdade vivia em um orfanato. Estava ali após ganhar uma bolsa para jogar no time de futebol do colégio. No tempo livre percorria a cidade falando com pessoas, entrando em bibliotecas e procurando pistas sobre seu passado.

Perdido em pensamentos, quando deu por si o ginásio estava vazio e o dia já estava quase completamente escuro. O ar estava mais frio e parte do cabelo, completamente desalinhado, caia-lhe sobre a testa, quase lhe cobrindo os olhos. Precisava reservar algum tempo para cortá-los.

Levantou-se e saiu andando lentamente na direção do portão. O uniforme escuro do colégio parecia fino demais e sua pele estava começando a arrepiar-se por causa do frio. O melhor era voltar para o orfanato e deixar para continuar investigando um outro dia. De qualquer maneira não tinha acesso à maioria das fontes que podiam ajudá-lo e suas lembranças eram vagas demais para servirem como ponto de referência. Muitas vezes pensara em desistir e esquecer tudo. Quando terminasse o colégio poderia arrumar um emprego, talvez até sonhar em fazer faculdade. A única coisa que o impedira de seguir esse caminho foi à única lembrança nítida de todas que lhe restaram...

Colocou a mão dentro da camisa pelo colarinho e puxou um medalhão dourado, meio amassado e escurecido pelo tempo, e o abriu. Lá dentro havia uma fotografia desbotada de uma mulher segurando um menino de uns dois anos, ele mesmo, e também um bebê. Seu irmão. Ikki suspirou e guardou a única coisa que trouxera do passado pensando, com raiva, como encontraria o irmão se nem mesmo sabia se estava vivo e no país. Ainda mais desencorajador: nem mesmo sabia como se chamava.

Estava de cabeça baixa, encarando o lugar onde o medalhão estava sob suas roupas, um gesto involuntário que fazia sempre que pensava no irmão perdido, por isso não viu quando três rapazes, usando o uniforme do mesmo colégio, apareceram vindo a seu encontro. Eram Jabu e dois de seus bajuladores, ele nunca andava acompanhado pelos mesmos. Eram um bando de idiotas na opinião de Ikki e estava sempre dizendo isso sem temer reprimendas. Todos pensavam que seguindo Jabu, que era – misteriosamente – popular entre as garotas, acabariam chamando atenção sobre si mesmos. Os dois estavam a ponto de se chocarem quando Ikki levantou os olhos, fazendo com que os outros três parassem onde estavam.

- Mas olha só o que nós encontramos... – Jabu disse cinicamente. – Perdeu alguma coisa, Amamiya? Ou está apenas vadiando, que é o que sabe fazer melhor?

Ikki sorriu ironicamente, pensando o que teria feito de errado para merecer encontrar justamente aquele idiota quando estava de saída. Felizmente ele não sabia sobre sua condição de órfão ou teria que suportar o dobro das provocações. Era bolsista, não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial nas matérias, além de ser um bom atleta, não podia se dar ao luxo de arrumar confusão, por maior que fosse a tentação de bater em alguém.

Tentou seguir em frente e ignorar Jabu, mas este se colocou na sua frente, parecendo feliz como uma criança que encontra um brinquedo novo depois de cansar dos antigos. Ikki olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que provavelmente era exatamente isso. Pela hora eles deviam ser os últimos a estar saindo, não havia ninguém mais além dele que os idiotas pudessem provocar. "timo... Isso o ensinaria a parar de usar o ginásio como refúgio de meditação e fazer isso bem longe dali.

- Me deixe passar. – pediu.

- E se eu não deixar? – Jabu riu e os dois garotos que o seguiam riram junto como os dois palermas que eram.

- Não vai passar a noite ai só pelo prazer de me ver irritado, não é? Porque eu o informo que não vai conseguir.

Esperou em silêncio, mas nada aconteceu. O outro parara para pensar no que fazer a seguir e não parecia com nenhuma pressa de acabar com aquela bobagem.

- Saia da frente – Ikki pediu novamente, sem se alterar.

- O que vai fazer se eu não sair, me bater?

A pergunta foi feita com sarcasmo e confiança. Ikki jogava futebol e era tudo o que fazia de atividade extracurricular no colégio. Jabu, por outro lado, era o melhor no clube de kendo e estava acostumado a derrubar oponentes bem maiores que Ikki. Iniciar uma briga ali não parecia problema, pelo contrário. As garotas adorariam saber que o rebelde Amamiya tinha levado uma surra dele no final da aula. Seria ponto para sua popularidade.

- Então é por isso que você vive sendo seguido por garotas e nunca se decide por nenhuma, não é mesmo? – Ikki disse, esticando o canto da boca. Tinha certeza que o faria sair da frente com isso. – Mas sinto muito dizer, Jabu, eu gosto de mulher.

Os dois garotos, que agora Ikki reconhecia como estudantes do primeiro ano, deram um passo para trás ao ouvir aquilo. Por sua vez, Jabu, ficou completamente vermelho.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Jabu, eu prometo que não vou contar... – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Jabu saltou para cima dele e deu-lhe um soco que por pouco não o acertou no nariz. Ikki cambaleou ao sentir a dor, mas não revidou.

- É isso o que você ganha por bancar o espertinho! – disse Jabu e saiu dali, sempre seguido pelos garotos mais jovens.

- Fica na minha frente, vive acompanhado por esses garotos, ele quer que eu pense o que? – perguntou Ikki quando não mais podia ser ouvido. Teria adorado revidar aquele soco, mas não entraria em confusão no colégio agora que faltava pouco mais de meio ano para se formar.

Voltou a caminhar na direção da rua e depois seguiu para o centro. Atravessaria a zona de comércio e continuaria andando até o bairro pobre onde ficava o orfanato. Enquanto caminhava, começou novamente a pensar no irmão, no passado, perguntando-se o porquê de terem sido separados quando crianças. Quando perguntara sobre seus pais, disseram que sua mãe havia morrido e que ela não tinha marido. Quanto ao outro menino, ninguém fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido com ele.

Mas eu vou encontrá-lo, Ikki pensou, _nem que leve a minha vida toda. _O bebê da fotografia era a única família que lhe restava, talvez estivesse em um orfanato também, até mesmo levando uma vida mais dura que a dele, sozinho, sem ninguém para protegê-lo, sem fazer a menor idéia da existência de um irmão mais velho.

Dobrou a última esquina do centro e começou a descer uma ladeira até o orfanato. A construção velha de pedras ficava no final da rua, ainda distante demais para que sua silhueta fosse avistada. Qualquer um que passasse por ela acharia que o lugar devia ter saído de algum livro de vampiros, mas na verdade não era um ruim. Havia muitos garotos para pouco espaço, mas os administradores eram boas pessoas e havia sempre doações generosas de brinquedos e roupas. Pelo menos fome e frio nunca passara ali. Só lamentava pelo futuro que o aguardava não ser exatamente o sonho de um garoto de sua idade. Teria que contentar-se com um emprego mal-pago e um apartamento barato no início. Depois... O tempo diria.

Ikki passava por uma loja de antiguidades – ou a loja de tranqueiras do senhor Yamasaki, como os garotos chamavam – quando ouviu o barulho de passos atrás de si. Olhou para o reflexo na vitrine da loja e percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um homem muito alto, careca, todo vestido de preto. Era um sujeito sério, com cara de bravo e tinha pelo menos vinte centímetros a mais do que ele. Só esperava que não fosse alguma espécie de assaltante. Era azar demais para uma noite só. Aquela altura faltava apenas duas quadras até o orfanato e ele tratou de andar mais rápido, querendo chegar lá e ir direto para a cama, sonhar com dias melhores. Parou de frente a uma segunda loja, dessa vez de tecidos, mas o reflexo não acusou ninguém atrás dele. Respirou aliviado. Já podia ver a casa, completamente iluminada, ao longe e passou a andar mais devagar, encarando a outra calçada e pensando em coisas agradáveis, como o que haveria para o jantar.

Já estava quase de frente para o orfanato quando aconteceu. Sentiu alguém puxa-lo para trás e depois passar um braço pelo seu pescoço, deixando-o quase sem ar. Levantou os olhos e viu tratar-se do mesmo careca de antes, em seguida olhou em volta, para a rua. Podia tentar chamar por socorro, mas havia apenas um homem mais a frente, cambaleando demais para não estar bêbado e mesmo se alguém os visse de alguma das casas, não era um bairro dos mais seguros, quem garantia que iam querer ajudá-los e arriscar-se a se envolver em problemas?

- Vai assaltar outro, cara, não vê que não tenho onde cair morto? – disse, tentando livrar-se do aperto.

- E quem falou em assaltar?

Ikki ouviu um som conhecido e apavorante, o som da lâmina de um canivete sendo exposta. Se não fizesse alguma coisa acabaria sendo morto ali mesmo e não teria a chance de encontrar o irmão, nem de responder nenhuma das perguntas que se fazia desde que começara a entender-se por gente. Olhou para o orfanato e lembrou-se que era quinta-feira, talvez tivessem bifes para o jantar e ele adorava bifes.

Sem nem pensar, arqueou o corpo para frente e depois lançou o cotovelo às cegas para trás com o máximo de força que conseguiu concentrar. O desconhecido uivou de dor e amoleceu o braço o suficiente para que Ikki se soltasse o corresse dali. Olhou para os portões do orfanato, mas não queria correr o risco de um assassino maluco segui-lo até lá, então passou direto sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, saltando sobre latas de lixo, desviando de postes e coisas que as pessoas esqueciam ou deixavam pela calçada. Já se aproximava da outra esquina quando viu que havia uma garota, também usando uma espécie de uniforme, parada olhando para ele. Pensou em atravessar a rua, mas não podia deixá-la ali desavisada. Parou ofegante, olhando para trás e assustando-se ao ver que o careca alto vinha cambaleando, com a mão no estômago, atrás dele.

Ikki aproximou-se da garota e apontou para a figura de preto, tratando de puxá-la pelo braço.

- Venha, tem que sair daqui. Aquele cara é um doido assassino, está atrás de mim, mas pode querer matar você.

Ela o fitou tranquilamente e depois o homem que se aproximava cada vez mais, mas não se moveu.

- Por acaso você é surda? Aquele cara é um assassino!

Tentou puxa-la para atravessar a rua, mas ela livrou-se da mão dele e continuou onde estava.

Mais cinco metros e ele seria pego. Se aquela garota queria ficar ali e ter uma conversinha com o canivete do cara, não era da conta dele, tinha era que atravessar a rua e correr o mais rápido que pudesse se não quisesse terminar a noite em uma gaveta refrigerada sendo reconhecido pela diretora do orfanato. Foi o que ele pensou, mas não o que fez. Recolheu rapidamente algumas pedras perto da calçada e voltou, ficando na frente da garota maluca.

- Vá logo embora! Eu o distraio. – gritou.

Ela sorriu, mas não se afastou mais do que alguns passos. _Mais essa..., _Ikki pensou contrariado. Olhou para as pedrinhas que segurava e pensou na campanha de calçamento das ruas do bairro que os moradores fizeram no ano anterior. Naquela época sim, havia muitas pedras, mas agora que precisava delas, só conseguia aqueles pedacinhos que mal davam para fazer uma mosca perder os sentidos.

O desconhecido chegou a dois metros de distância e parou. Tinha no rosto uma expressão esquisita, quase como se estivesse ansioso para sair dali.

Ikki ficou parado, esperando que ele se movesse primeiro e, quando isso aconteceu, jogou as pedras mirando na cabeça dele, uma por uma, sem dar-se tempo de perceber se estava ou não acertando o alvo.

- Garoto imbecil!

As pedras deixaram o homem com raiva e ele avançou como um touro furioso. Ikki olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam perto de um hidrante. Correu para ele, usou-o para impulsionar um salto e jogou-se em cima do homem de preto que caiu na calçada com estrondo. O garoto tratou de se afastar logo depois e avaliar os estragos de longe. O desconhecido ainda tinha os olhos abertos, mas parecia completamente fora de órbita.

- Você está... – Ikki começou a falar com a garota, mas ela passou por ele a abaixou-se ao lado do homem caído.

- Tatsume, você está bem?

- Tatsume? – Ikki olhou para os dois sem entender nada. – Você conhece o maluco assassino? – franziu a testa e se afastou um pouco, quase esperando que a garota fosse sacar um outro canivete e sair correndo atrás dele.

Ele olhou para ele com um sorriso sem graça, ainda tentando fazer com que o homem acordasse.

- Belo golpe. Você não é exatamente um Jet Li, mas eu acho que vai servir muito bem.

& - & - &

No dia seguinte, Ikki estava pronto para sair às seis horas da manhã. Os outros garotos estranharam o fato, mas ninguém fez perguntas. Ikki não gostava de acordar cedo, mas não era a primeira vez que saía antes da hora com a desculpa vaga de que tinha coisas para fazer. Nas outras vezes, porém, ele estaria indo à biblioteca, a algum lugar onde pudesse acessar a Internet ou qualquer outro onde tivesse a chance de descobrir alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão. Naquela manhã, pelo contrário, tinha um encontro com a garota estranha do dia anterior. Ela lhe dera um cartão, dissera se chamar Saori Kido e prometera que explicaria tudo se ele estivesse disposto a ouvir sua proposta. A princípio ele relutara alegando que não tinha grande afeição por gente que tentava mata-lo, mas ela dissera pertencer a Fundação Kido, famosa por ser a maior benfeitora das instituições públicas da cidade e deixara seu cartão com números de telefone onde ele podia checar suas referências.

- O espero amanhã com meu carro nessa mesma esquina as seis e meia da manhã. O levarei para o colégio enquanto conversamos, seja pontual.

Fora isso o que ela dissera e ele estava indo sem checar nenhuma das referências. Pensara muito sobre o estranho encontro à noite e decidira que se ela quisesse matá-lo, teria feito na noite anterior, quando tivera a chance. Ridículo ter medo de uma garota como aquela. Quem ele pensava que era para ser alvo de conspirações? O máximo que aconteceria era perder seu tempo ouvindo alguma bobagem, mas pelo menos não teria que subir a ladeira até o colégio.

Eram seis e vinte quando saiu para a rua e esperou menos de dez minutos na esquina quando uma limusine parou e o chofer desceu, abrindo a porta para que ele entrasse. Uma limusine. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas.

Entrou e acomodou-se no banco. A garota do dia anterior o esperava lá dentro vestindo o mesmo uniforme colegial que, mesmo com a claridade do dia, ele não reconheceu a que escola pertencia. Olhou em volta, observando cada detalhe do espaçoso veículo visivelmente impressionado. Uma coisa era certa, a garota vivia bem.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo... mau jeito de ontem. Tatsume exagerou um pouco no papel.

- Um pouco, claro. – disse Ikki. – E o seu... Aquele cara estava fingindo que queria me matar. Eu devo dizer que ele é bom no que faz. Sabe... fingir.

Era uma tentativa de usar de sarcasmo, mas a expressão tranqüila de Saori e o ambiente ao qual certamente não pertencia o estavam deixando nervoso e as palavras soaram patéticas aos seus ouvidos. Não conseguia entender por que ela tinha se dado ao trabalho de mandar alguém fingir tentar mata-lo. Pensou que se tivesse algum juízo sairia daquele carro o mais rápido que pudesse, mas não se mexeu, a curiosidade era mais forte e resolveu ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer até o final.

- Meu nome é Saori Kido e eu sou a sócia majoritária das empresas Kido, consequentemente, tenho maior poder ao opinar sobre os problemas da Fundação – ela começou a falar, olhando pela janela com expressão distante. – A Fundação está envolvida com vários projetos que engloba casas de repouso de idosos, orfanatos, hospitais e outras obras de caridade. Já deve ter ouvido falar do nosso trabalho.

- Sim... – respondeu Ikki, entendendo cada vez menos.

- O que vou dizer agora é extremamente sigiloso, mas você precisa saber para pensar se aceitará o que vou lhe propor. – ela o olhou nos olhos, desafiando-o a encontrar mentiras em suas palavras. – A Fundação Kido é muito mais que uma simples benfeitora como eu acabei de relatar. Meu avô a criou como fachada para um hobbie perigoso que ele tinha quando jovem: a recuperação das peças de um poderoso artefato grego, a armadura de ouro de Sagitário. A lenda diz ser um objeto de incrível poder, mas a maioria dos caçadores de tesouros se interessava apenas pelo ouro do qual foi forjada. Meu avô não era um desses homens, ele acreditava no poder da armadura e queria completá-la para levá-la de volta a ilha do Santuário de Athena na Grécia, a qual ela pertencia.

- Uma armadura de ouro... Eu resolveria um monte de problemas com uma dessas – disse Ikki com um sorriso incrédulo. De todas as bobagens que pensara ouvir, aquela realmente merecia o prêmio.

- Senhor Amamiya, peço que ouça minha proposta – disse Saori, desconsiderando o comentário. Viu no rosto do rapaz que ele surpreendera-se por ela saber seu nome e sorriu intimamente, achando que talvez pelo menos a Fundação, pela reputação que tinha, ele levasse a sério. – Meu avô conseguiu recuperar todas as partes da armadura, com exceção da cabeça. Esta está com um colecionador de artes aqui mesmo na cidade e nós temos motivos para acreditar que você é a pessoa certa para recuperá-la.

Ela esperou a resposta em silêncio e não ficou surpresa quando Ikki a encarou como se estivesse falando com uma insana.

- Está dizendo que quer que eu enfrente ladrões de arte para recuperar a cabeça de ouro de uma armadura grega?

- Basicamente...

- Está drogada?

- Não – Saori respondeu deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso. Ainda tinha uma última cartada. – Pode não acreditar no que estou dizendo agora, senhor Amamiya, mas certamente lhe interessa saber que se aceitar participar de nossa equipe especial e ser treinado para isso, receberá em troca a recompensa que desejar. Dinheiro, um carro, um apartamento perto de mar, talvez uma vaga em uma Universidade famosa do exterior, o que acha?

Muito tentador. Ikki pensou no quanto sua vida poderia mudar se Saori estivesse falando sério. Sua mão foi direto onde sentia o medalhão. Saori Kido podia ser louca, mas era rica, muito rica. Se entrasse no jogo dela, teria uma chance de encontrar seu irmão. Uma chance que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ter.

- Você disse qualquer coisa?

- Eu disse – ela sorriu, sabendo o que a pergunta significava. – Não vou mentir dizendo que não seja perigoso, mas acredito em você. Se não se sair bem no treinamento, pode voltar a sua vida comum.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou Ikki, mal podendo acreditar na sua sorte.

- A principio nada. Apenas continuar sua vida até o dia em que viremos buscá-lo para iniciar o treinamento. – Claro que não pode falar com ninguém sobre a nossa conversa.

- Então estou nessa – sorriu nervoso.

Nesse momento sentiu o carro parar e instantes depois a porta se abriu. Saori acenou e ele saiu do carro, deparando-se com o colégio. Ainda era cedo e não havia muita gente no lugar, mas os poucos que estavam lá o encararam surpresos. A maioria podia não saber que ele era órfão, mas todos sabiam que não era rico, bastava olhar para seus sapatos para lá de gastos para entender isso.

- Roubou um banco, Amamiya? – a voz desdenhosa de Jabu surgiu atrás dele. Estava, como sempre, cercado de garotas e aduladores.

Ikki o ignorou e olhou para o final da rua, onde o carro desaparecia virando uma esquina. Quando não pode mais vê-lo, imaginou se não havia sonhado com toda aquela loucura. Os olhos dos outros estudantes, ainda voltados para ele, era a única prova de que não. Agora restava esperar se Saori Kido realmente retornaria.

Continua...

N.a.: Essa é uma idéia que eu já tinha há bastante tempo e estou muito feliz por estar escrevendo, finalmente. É um AU, centrado, principalmente, nos cavaleiros de bronze, caso alguém esteja pensando que é uma história sobre o Ikki.

Ficarei muito grata se me deixarem comentários, será um grande incentivo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Os saints não são meus. Estou apenas pegando emprestado para diversão sem intenção de lucro._

-

O Complexo de Bronze

Lovely Strange

Capítulo 2

-

Ele não soube quanto tempo se passou até ouvir falar da Fundação Kido outra vez. Poderiam ter sido alguns dias, talvez mesmo algumas semanas. Ikki Amamiya não se importava em contar o tempo, vivia cada dia como podia, pensando no futuro, jamais no passado.

Talvez tivesse chegado a se convencer de que tudo fora um sonho porque no instante em que olhou pela janela do quarto e viu a limusine de Saori parada na rua, sequer passou pela cabeça dele que ela estava ali por causa do que conversaram no dia em que o homem chamado Tatsume o perseguira com o canivete.

Foi quando Hilda, a diretora do lugar, foi chamá-lo, parecendo bastante confusa, que compreendeu. Não tinha sido sonho. Estando ou não Saori Kido louca, ela o queria para alguma coisa e estava oferecendo tudo o que ele sempre quisera em troca disso.

Guardou o livro que folheava na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e desceu as escadas lentamente na direção da rua. Pensava que pela primeira vez algo de bom estava acontecendo, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia do que passaria dali para frente. Quando passou pela sala, olhou para os garotos com um pequeno sorriso, a imagem deles costumava invocar a que idealizava de seu irmão, imaginava se e quando os veria outra vez.

Saiu e, sem que ninguém lhe dissesse o que tinha que fazer, atravessou o pátio do orfanato e se dirigiu diretamente a limusine que o esperava com a porta aberta. Entrou e acomodou-se no mesmo lugar da outra vez. Mal teve tempo de olhar para Saori a sua frente, o veículo começou a se mover, afastando-se do bairro na direção contrária a do centro.

- Então você voltou mesmo – disse Ikki assim que terminou de se acomodar.

- Tinha alguma dúvida?

Saori parecia um pouco perturbada, mas Ikki não fez perguntas. Apenas olhou para ela e para o elegante vestido branco que usava, pensando que agora sim ela se parecia com a herdeira milionária que era.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ambos olhando pela janela, observando a paisagem que mudava rapidamente da completamente urbana de Tokyo para campos rodeados por árvores altas. Estavam se afastando da cidade e isso fez com que o rapaz se mexesse desconfortavelmente no banco. Pelo visto ele estava mesmo sendo levado ao lugar de treinamento. Imaginou se Hilda estaria sabendo que não voltaria à noite, mas não se importou muito com isso. Ela não era mãe dele nem lhe tinha nenhuma espécie de carinho especial. Estava sozinho no mundo e não tinha ninguém a quem achasse que devia maiores satisfações.

- Está tudo bem – disse Saori, como se pudesse saber o que ele estava pensando. – Eu vou levá-lo até uma fazenda afastada da cidade. É lá que você vai ser devidamente treinado para aquilo que lhe falei.

- Recuperar a cabeça da armadura de ouro.

- Sim...

- Eu serei o único nesse treinamento? – perguntou, curioso.

Saori balançou a cabeça como se só então tivesse lembrado de dizer algo importante e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Haverá outros três garotos, mas ainda não foi possível falar com eles – disse ela, e pareceu ainda mais preocupada. – Eles estudam no mesmo colégio que o seu, mas não são órfãos e estão sempre cercados de gente...

- Uma Fundação tão poderosa quanto a sua não tem uma maneira mais engenhosa de aproximação que não seja um careca armado bancando o assassino? – Ikki perguntou, cético.

- Precisávamos ver se você tinha alguma habilidade para a tarefa! – respondeu Saori alterando-se um pouco.

O que ela não queria dizer é que sim, a Fundação tinha várias maneiras mais eficientes de se aproximar de alguém, a maioria delas nem um pouco agradáveis; mas eles eram só garotos cuja maioria nem mesmo estavam perto de terminar o colégio, por isso ela tinha pedido para ficar responsável pela aproximação pensando que assim seria mais fácil para eles. Pensou em Tatsume e também na reprimenda que Shion lhe dera quando ficara sabendo o que houvera.

- O que você estava pensando, Saori? Nunca ouviu falar em sutileza? Podia ter pago uns garotos para irem atrás dele ou armado uma armadilha com a polícia, mas fazer seu mordomo idiota bancar o serial killer? É melhor você provar que é capaz de fazer essa aproximação ou terá que ser do meu jeito!

- Mas, Shion...

- Nem mais nem menos Shion, você tem até o final do mês.

Faltavam ainda cerca de dez dias e ela não sabia o que fazer. Tirou as fotos dos outros três garotos de uma bolsa jogada de qualquer maneira sobre o banco a seu lado e olhou para os nomes no verso: Seiya Ogawara, Alexei Hyoga Yukida e Shiryu Suiyama. Por mais que tentasse se aproximar, aqueles três nunca estavam sozinhos e pela natureza secreta do projeto, não podia arriscar-se a que terceiros soubessem da proposta.

- Ei, eu conheço esse cara – disse Ikki, apontando para uma das fotos. – O nome dele é Seiya, não é? Um vagabundo que nunca aparece nas aulas e sempre arruma confusão quando aparece. – Não o culpava, mas a sua opinião era que a melhor maneira de se livrar do colégio para sempre era passando todos os anos.

- Então você conhece Seiya Ogawara? – perguntou Saori interessadamente.

- De vista...

Aquilo era bom. Ikki teria que permanecer um tempo na fazenda, mas continuaria indo a escola, pelo menos até o término daquele ano. Ele já tinha dezessete e era o único que estava no último ano do colegial, não seria bom mudar de instituição agora.

- Amanhã você irá à escola como sempre e preciso que me faça um pequeno favor...

Enquanto Saori explicava a Ikki o que queria, o carro desviava da estrada principal para uma de terra onde uma placa no portão indicava "Fazenda Santuário". O carro avançou por quase dois quilômetros quando entrou em uma clareira rodeada de árvores onde bem no centro havia uma grande casa ao estilo campestre. O lugar ficava muito bem escondido, mas mesmo que algum desavisado que se perdesse chegasse até ali, veria apenas uma fazendo de aparência normal como muitas outras pela região.

O carro parou bem na frente da casa principal, uma construção de primeiro andar, recém-pintada de branco. Para Saori não havia nada de extraordinário nela, mas Ikki olhou para tudo como se jamais tivesse visto nada tão bonito na vida.

- Vou viver aqui? – perguntou com excitação mal disfarçada.

- Sim, enquanto durar o treinamento – respondeu Saori procurando no rosto dele uma resposta para o que pedira antes. Como Ikki continuou olhando, abobado, em volta e nada disse, tocou de leve seu ombro e o questionou diretamente: - Vai fazer o favor que pedi?

Ele franziu a testa como se o pedido não o agradasse, mas acabou concordando.

- Está bem, eu falo com o Seiya se o vir no colégio. Só não me peça para procurar por ele pela cidade se estiver tirando uma de suas férias prolongadas.

- Não se preocupe – Saori sorriu aliviada. – Você não teria mesmo tempo para isso. Venha, vou pedir para alguém ajudar a instalá-lo. Vai encontrar algumas roupas no quarto, depois traremos as suas coisas. Caso precise de algo, não hesite em chamar alguém.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Ikki. A vida finalmente era boa. O lugar parecia muito melhor do que ele imaginara que seria pelo caminho. Começava a achar que não se importaria em viver ali para o resto da vida. Tocou o medalhão escondido por baixo da camisa pensando que a única coisa que faltava era ter seu irmão com ele. Talvez não estivesse tão longe o dia em que esse desejo se tornasse realidade.

& - & - &

Havia algo sobre Ikki Amamiya que ele nunca comentara com ninguém, nem mesmo com os garotos do orfanato, embora tivesse uma ligeira desconfiança que Hilda soubesse de alguma coisa.

Lembrava vagamente de uma vez, quando tinha doze anos e havia uma mulher que tomava conta dos órfãos durante o dia, quando a diretora precisava sair ou simplesmente estava ocupada demais com trabalho burocrático para atender a necessidade das crianças sozinha. Eris era o nome dela e ele lembrava de sua aparência suave, dos cabelos escuros que caiam sobre os ombros, mas principalmente do sorriso cruel que ela exibia antes de surrar qualquer dos garotos que fizesse barulho ou a incomodasse de alguma forma.

Ikki sempre fora um garoto tranqüilo, que se interessava mais pelos livros que por brincadeiras barulhentas, mas não era de suportar qualquer tipo de injustiça de cabeça baixa. Sempre encarava quem quer que fosse nos olhos, orgulhoso de suas idéias as quais defendia até o fim.

Naquele dia, Eris implicara com um menino pequeno que estava resfriado havia alguns dias. Ele tentava não tossir, cobria a boca com as mãos,

mas no fim o esforço se mostrava infrutífero e fazia barulho de qualquer maneira.

Ikki estava lendo por perto quando a viu avançar para o garoto e dar-lhe um puxão violento no bracinho frágil. Não pensou duas vezes, correu até lá e se colocou na frente da criança que chorava.

- Ele é só um garoto, está doente, por que não vai se meter com alguém do seu tamanho?

Eris não aparentou raiva, deu um de seus sorrisos cruéis e o segurou pelos braços prendendo-o com uma força que sua frágil aparência não aparentava.

- Você quer ficar no lugar dele?

Foi então que Ikki sentiu o ódio crescer dentro de si pela primeira vez. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dela com desafio, o sentimento contra aquela mulher lhe acometendo com tamanha força que não conseguia ouvir nem ver mais nada, apenas os olhos escuros e cheios de maldade dela.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou naquele transe, mas quando acordou, Eris se contorcia e gritava no chão, os outros garotos estavam fitando a ambos do outro lado do quarto com os olhos abertos, cheios de pavor.

Fora um episódio que ele fez questão de afastar da memória, ainda mais quando não voltou a acontecer. Hilda dissera que Eris tinha tido uma convulsão porque estava doente e todos os outros acreditaram nela. Pela cabeça de Ikki, porém, passara a idéia de que talvez ele tivesse feito alguma coisa. Lembrava-se da expressão quase temerosa de Hilda quando os garotos contaram o que viram, mas não encontrava nenhuma explicação para aquilo. Um garoto de doze anos não podia fazer com que uma mulher adulta tivesse convulsões, podia? Seria o mesmo que dizer que de alguma maneira ele afetara o corpo dela, talvez a mente dela...

Era uma loucura, provavelmente ele imaginara a desconfiança de Hilda e Eris tinha tido apenas um ataque exatamente como ela dissera. Não podia ter sido escolhido pela Fundação Kido por causa disso, podia?

Ikki encarou o homem sentado na limusine, ao lado de Saori. Dessa vez era um carro diferente do preto espaçoso no qual chegara até a fazenda, branco e um pouco menor. A senhorita Kido estava visivelmente perturbada com a presença do homem chamado Shion, mas se mantinha em silêncio enquanto ele falava.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse sobre o treinamento, senhor Amamiya?

- Terei que aprender a lutar, mas o treinamento psicológico é o mais importante.

- Isso mesmo.

Aquele homem sorria de uma maneira estranha. Parecia estar sempre calmo, mas havia algo de insistente e perscrutador nos olhos dele. Ikki fez uma nota mental para não confiar em ninguém enquanto estivesse em treinamento. Mais tarde, quando voltasse do colégio, falaria com Saori e pediria mais informações sobre no que estava se metendo. Especialmente sobre os outros sócios da Fundação.

- O senhor disse que eu tenho muito potencial... - disse Ikki.

- Nem imagina quanto... - respondeu Shion com um sorriso misterioso.

A conversa teria se prolongado, mas naquele instante chegaram ao destino e Shion encostou-se no banco, esperando que o motorista viesse abrir a porta para Ikki. Este ainda ficou encarando o homem por algum tempo, se perguntando o porquê dele ter se oferecido para levá-lo e à Saori para os respectivos colégios. Talvez fossem falar a seu respeito assim que saísse do carro ou ele apenas quisesse conhecê-lo de perto e avalia-lo de alguma maneira.

- Você pode descer agora, Ikki – disse Saori olhando para a porta aberta. Ele obedeceu, porém, antes que ele deixasse o carro totalmente, ela acrescentou: - Não esqueça do favor que pedi.

Amamiya apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de sair. Parou na entrada do colégio e viu o carro afastar-se pela rua. Aquela era uma cena que estava ficando repetitiva.

Deu meia volta e já ia entrar no pátio quando avistou Jabu e duas garotas conversando mais a frente. Por sorte não tinha visto quando ele chegara ou teria que suportar suas piadas de mau gosto sobre o carro que o trouxera. Achou melhor dar a volta e usar uma das entradas laterais. Saiu apressadamente com essa intenção quando se deparou com uma garota da sua idade discutindo com um rapaz. Seiya Ogawara.

Ah, essa não..., pensou. Aceitara fazer aquele favor para Saori porque tinha certeza absoluta de que não encontraria com Seiya tão cedo. Os dois nunca conversaram, ele estava no primeiro ano colegial e era praticamente um fantasma na lista de chamada. A única vez em que tiveram que trabalhar juntos foi quando o colégio promovera uma campanha pelo meio ambiente no início do ano e os dois ficaram no mesmo grupo com a tarefa de limpar a margem de um rio perto dali. Naquela ocasião Seiya ficara dormindo na sombra de uma árvore enquanto a equipe trabalhava, fato que não o surpreendeu nem um pouco. Agora teria que se aproximar do nada e falar sobre a Fundação. Duvidava que Ogawara ao menos soubesse que os dois estudavam na mesma escola, como faria para que ele desse ouvidos a uma história maluca contada por um completo desconhecido?

- Seiya, você tem que vir à escola de qualquer maneira! O que está querendo, virar um vadio?

A garota estava praticamente gritando, chamando atenção de todos que passavam, mas não parecia se importar.

- Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida, Seika? Você não manda em mim! – respondeu Seiya no mesmo tom de voz.

Ikki se aproximou mais. Os dois estavam tão absortos na discussão que não percebiam a presença de mais ninguém que não fosse eles mesmos.

- Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, Seiya. E você lembra o que Marin disse sobre a próxima vez que recebesse uma chamada do diretor, não lembra? Pois eu vou refrescar sua memória: ela disse que fosse arrumando outro lugar para morar porque não estava disposta a sustentar vagabundo!

Seiya abaixou a cabeça como se as palavras o tivessem ferido, mas em seguido a ergueu outra vez, resoluto.

- Talvez eu não precise dela e já tenha um lugar muito melhor onde ficar.

- Talvez você esteja querendo dar uma de independente quando sabe muito bem que é apenas um garotinho revoltado – respondeu Seika.

- Do que foi que você me chamou?

Os dois ainda trocaram algumas farpas antes que Seika se cansasse e se afastasse do irmão, fazendo menção de ir para o colégio.

- Faça o que quiser, Seiya – disse ela antes de prosseguir. – Marin se importa com você e jamais te deixaria sem teto – falou em um tom mais suave –, mas você está estragando tudo agindo como um estúpido mimado.

Olhou para o garoto como se esperasse que ele resolvesse ir com ela, mas quando minutos se passaram e ele nem mesmo se mexeu, seguiu para o portão principal quase correndo. Ikki pensou que ela não fazia isso por estar com pressa, mas para se afastar de um problema sobre o qual não tinha controle.

- E você, o que está olhando, idiota?

Ikki olhou para os dois lados antes de entender que Seiya falava com ele. Fitou o rapaz de cima a baixo, lembrando-se da história da armadura de ouro. Saori tinha que estar maluca se achava que aquele mimado tinha alguma habilidade especial como caçador de artefatos. De qualquer maneira, tinha prometido que falaria com ele e sempre honrava suas promessas.

- Eu estava passando e sem querer ouvi que você precisa de um lugar para ficar...

- Devia aprender a não ficar ouvindo conversas que não são da sua conta.

- ... e acho que posso ajuda-lo com isso, no caso de você ter pressa –obrigou-se a continuar, ignorando a resposta mal-educada de Seiya.

O garoto olhou para ele com reconhecimento, provavelmente lembrando vagamente do projeto ambiental do qual participaram.

- Não sei o que está querendo, Amamiya, mas eu não tenho dinheiro nem vou vender nada para você.

Ora, que surpresa, ele sabia seu nome... Ikki sorriu, debochado.

- Estou em um lugar onde garotos vivem em troca de trabalho. Não é nada pesado, é só... trabalho voluntário para uma Fundação – não estava realmente mentindo. O treinamento seria como um trabalho e em troca disso tinham o direito de viver na fazenda.

- Uma Fundação... – repetiu Seiya, incredulamente.

- A Fundação Kido. Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar.

Pela expressão de Seiya, não só não ouvira falar como não estava nem um pouco interessado.

- Fica o convite – disse Ikki. – Se estiver interessado me encontre na porta do colégio depois das aulas. Eu o levarei até a pessoa com quem deverá falar. Ela vai explicar tudo e você concorda se quiser.

Não esperou resposta, continuou andando para a entrada lateral como era sua intenção inicial. Não ouviu Seiya chama-lo de volta para dizer que sim, mas ele também não dissera que não. Se conseguisse que o garoto entrasse no carro com ele, Saori poderia explicar o que fosse preciso, as explicações ficariam por conta dela. Se não... paciência, pelo menos ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tinha tentado.

Entrou quase correndo ao ouvir a chamada para a primeira aula tocar. Quando chegou à sala, Seiya, Saori e a Fundação já estavam em segundo plano nos seus pensamentos.

Continua...

Olá. Até que consegui terminar o capítulo rápido. Talvez tenha ficado um pouquinho confuso, mas eu não queria perder muito tempo com o Ikki apenas andando pela fazenda, haverá tempo para isso.

Ia escrever esse capítulo mais centrado no Seiya, mas como é o Ikki quem tem os maiores motivos pessoais, por hora continuei com ele. Acho que ele está um pouco OOC, mas, ao meu ver, ele realmente seria diferente se não tivesse passado aqueles anos na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Respondendo aos comentários:

Megawinsone: Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho - mas só um pouquinho - até chegar a parte da armadura, mas daqui a pouco o Shun aparece. Que bom que gostou, muito obrigada pelo review.

Kabat: Fico feliz de estar conseguindo escrever algo que julgue original. Seu comentário foi um grande incentivo, obrigada.

Mari Marin: Bom, não é uma história só sobre o Ikki, mas principalmente sobre ele. Apesar do Seiya ser o "líder", eu sempre gostei mais do Fênix. Obrigada.

SwordMaster: Obrigada pelo comentário.

No fim de semana devo estar colocando o próximo (porque tenho que estudar esses dias --). Até lá.

Comentários são para lá de bem vindos!!


End file.
